Bathing
by Ashray1
Summary: Written for the Saiyuki Anonymous Kink Meme,Prompt: GokuSanzo, voyeurism. Goku watching Sanzo in the baths.I think that say's all
1. Part 1

At first I have a few things to say:

This is the first time I write _'this' _far, if you know what I mean…

So I'm not sure if it is good or not, and plus, it is only self beta, so there are many faults.

I always think it is good at first, but then I'm not sure, so please tell me. I don't know why, but I wanted to try it all by myself, without help… [_Yeah, great idea attention: sarcasm_

To the story:

There are three parts. The first part is not so… they are going 'only' so far as to kiss and touch a bit…I would say, it is safe… except for some fantasies…[_bad, Goku, bad_

In the second part they are going much, much further, so if you don't like this kind of staff it will be the best you skip this part and read instead of it the third part, which is an alternative ending for the first part.

The third part is more funny, or at last, I hope you find it funny. So you can choose if you read all or not…or only the first and the third, like you want…

Is still can't believe that I really wrote this… blush

But I like it, somehow, and I hope you like it too…

And I want to say 'thank you' for the idea, even if I don't know to whom…

Written for the Saiyuki Anonymous Kink Meme,

Prompt: _Goku/Sanzo, voyeurism. Goku watching Sanzo in the baths._

_(on livejournal)_

Title: Bathing part 1

Autor: Ashray

They make an early stop this day, after a long trip in the jeep and several fights with wanna-be-assassins with witch they make short process.

The camp was nearly a river in the forests, and Sanzo leave them alone, as the clear water called out for him… And also to get away from his loud 'friends'. As they called themselves…

Since Gojyo and Hakkai are busy with… cooking, Goku take advantage of the situation and went for a little stroll, witch lead him 'accidentally' to the river and to Sanzo…

Like so often in the last time. Not that Goku was complaining, not by that nice view, but Sanzo sure would hit him if he ever found out.

And hit him.

And hit him again.

And then shoot at him, if he was in a bad mood…

So he had to be careful, and until now luck was on his side…

He never was caught and had a good look at the monk and much to think for later.

Goku found the monk standing halfway in the flowing water, the drops glittering on his pale skin from the sun above him. He hide himself behind a tree, since he don't want disturbing the monk, which that would be a real shame.

The monkey watched the monks hands drive in the water and let it flow down over his bright hair, cleaning it from the dust of the road.

Watched the fingers slide over the pale skin and wash away darker stripes of yokai-blood and dirt.

He let his thoughts wander to what this hands can do to him, stroke all over his own skin, slowly, teasing, claiming…

Goku's own hands wandered over his thighs, twitching, wanting to touch, as he felt himself getting hard, while he watched the monk behind the trees. Oh how he wanted to stoke that smooth planes, taste it, kiss and lick all over it, map it… How would this smooth skin feel under his fingers, how would it taste, he wondered…

Will he ever know?..

"What are you doing here, monkey?" growled suddenly a voice beside the boy, nearly scared him to death.

Goku hadn't noticed the lack of a monk in the river, as he was so lost in his daydreams.

Sanzo stood there beside him, smirking; he hadn't heard him came near, clad only in a towel around his waist, and the water dripped down from the wet, blond strains…

Goku can't help but follow a water drop down from the monks wet hair over his cheek, over a smooth, hairless chest, and down, down, down…

…until it was caught in the towel around Sanzo's waist.

Goku's mouth went dry as he thought about where that drop would be without that damn towel in the way…

Oh, how he wished to follow the trail of that drop of water with his fingers and tongue…

"Do you think I didn't notice you here?" The monks voice brought him back to the fact he was caught staring.

"It is pure accident that I'm here, Sanzo…" he tried to explain, blushing deeply.

"Yes? Every single time the last weeks and months? A strange coincidence…"

Sanzo take a step towards the monkey, who backed away until his back hit a tree.

"Sanzo…" Goku squirmed under the intense gaze from that violet eyes, as Sanzo let his sharp eyes roam all over the boy before him.

With a sly grin he notice the obvious bulge in the boy's pants and took a another step towards Goku.

Soon Goku was trapped firm between the tree and Sanzo's wet, nearly naked body, as the monk brushed his finger lightly over the boys arms and shoulders, before he bent over to kiss the monkey.

The monk let his hands wander under Goku's shirt and his lips over the boys chin to his ear, all the way nibbling and kissing.

He stripped away the disturbing fabric to get a better view, so he can better touch…

The monks pale hand stroked tanned skin and slowly went down to his pants.

"And what shall we do about that?" asked Sanzo in a low voice near Goku's ear, and he give the hardness he found there a light squeeze.

The monkey gasped, as he take hold on the monks shoulders, in fear his legs would give in under him.

"When I'm done with you, you will need a bath, too" whispered Sanzo sensually to a moaning and shuddering Goku…


	2. Part 2

Title: Bathing part 2

"_And what shall we do about that?" asked Sanzo in a low voice near Goku's ear, and he give the hardness he found there a light squeeze._

_The monkey gasped, as he take hold on the monks shoulders, in fear his legs would give in under him._

"_When I'm done with you, you will need a bath, too" whispered Sanzo sensually to a moaning and shuddering Goku…_

Sanzo continued to stroke him lightly through his pants, kissing and nibbling at his neck, earning more of that moans, witch make the monk twitching in anticipation. He pressed the younger one more into the tree, his hand still slow and teasingly at the monkeys cock, while he leaned down to trailed his tongue around the ear before biting down soft, making the boy moan louder.

Goku only remembered that he had hands of his own as he saw his toned ones rest on the monks ivory shoulders.

He let them slide down Sanzo's chest, feeling the warm skin under his palms, enjoying the lightly nipping at his ear, as Sanzo's hand wandered away from his pants to his sides, causing him to whimper slightly in protest.

Goku let his own fingers follow the wet path that water drop had leaved behind down to the towel the monk was wearing. He want to get rid of that thing as soon as possible.

Just as he touched the seam his wrists where caught by a larger hand, pushing them away.

"No, not yet, saru-chan," Sanzo whispered against the monkeys lips, before he lean forwards to close the gap between their lips.

"Why are you always hiding behind?" he whispered, as he gives him swift little perks and bits at the corner of his lips

One

"You seems to have more patience as I ever give you credit for, saru-chan. Watching me for so long now…"

Two

"Why did you make me wait for so long? I was waiting for you to join me, saru-chan…"

Three,

before he let his lips linger at the saru's for a first, long-lasting kiss…

Sanzo's tongue swept slowly over Gokus lips, asking for entrance, witch was him granted happily. He give the sweet lips short licks before he thrust is tongue between them as they parted for him. It was warm there, and the boy tasted sweet and pure, as Sanzo kissed him deeply, and only the need of air make them braking apart, faces near enough to feel each others breath washing hot over their flushed skin.

Goku buried his hands into the monks golden hair, and he dragged the older men down to him for another kiss, refusing to let him go. They enjoyed kissing and tasting for a while, Gokus hands petting and stroking the soft golden locks, much to Sanzo's amusement.

"I'm not a pet, saru-chan." he growled, but didn't push the hands away.

At the same time Sanzo's own hands took a hold on the bottom of the boy. A not so light squeeze make the saru breaking the kiss and threw his head back against the tree he was leaning on. Sanzo can't resist and give the exposed throat wet licks and as he bit down over the pulse point he earned a loud moan from the boy.

Gokus eyes are tightly closed in pleasure, little moans and grasps falling from parted, kiss swollen lips ...

The saru's closed eyes flew open as Sanzo used his hips to push the youth firmer against the tree behind him, creating a sweet and at the same time painful friction between them.

He looked up to him with that amazing golden orbs, as he felt the hardness behind the towel. Sanzo smirked as he grind into him a few times, before his hand wandered back to the pants,

but this time inside of the fabric.

Goku moaned as the monk took a hold on the hot flesh he found there waiting for him.

He stroked it slowly, watching the monkeys eyes closing against his will, saw him trembling under his firm touch. He heard his gasps and whimpers, felt his hands gripping his shoulders tightly and the brown head leaning on his chest as he came near and near to the edge, as the tension in the youth reached nearly unbearable highs, every emotion clearly written in his beautiful face…

He was so close, only a little bit more, only a…

but suddenly the hands where gone.

"What the.." but Goku's protest was cut off with a passionate kiss

"Not yet, saru-chan" Sanzo teased his monkey while he laid him down in the soft grass.

He don't want to let it end too soon, he want to tease the hell out of the boy.

The monk knew exactly what he has done to the boy, how close he was. And he enjoyed it a lot.

"You make me wait, saru-chan, and now I let you wait…" the voice was only a whisper by his ear and the boy shivered badly at the sound.

Sanzo leaned over him and stroked slowly from cheek to chest down, admiring what he feel under his palms, what he saw before him

Goku really made a nice picture, laying under him like that.

His cheeks toned with a nice flush, his lips swollen and slightly parted while he was panting hard, his chest rise and fall rapidly as he tried to regain his breath.

Strands of brown hair was sticking in his face, and some of the wildflowers he was laying on had found their way in his hair.

The golden eyes are half lidded and dark with lust, and on his neck are several marks the monk had left there.

The whole, strong body was trembling and shivering under his touch, begging him for more…

Sanzo bent down and took one of the boys nipples between his teeth, sucked and licked and kissed it, while he rolled the other between his fingers.

"Sanzo…"

He caressed them slowly, before he continued to kiss, bite and lick his way down that toned body until he reached the open pants.

He slowly shoved them down the boys thighs, caressing the new exposed flesh with his lips and teeth.

"Sanzo…"

As soon as the pants are gone, Sanzo kissed his way up the inside of those trembling thighs, trailed over bucking hips…

"Sanzo…please…" Goku can't stop squirming and moaning under the slow caressing and teasing of the monks lips.

Sanzo seems to touch him everywhere, everywhere except for where he wished… wanted… _needed_ to be touched the most.

"Sanzo, please, please…"

"Not yet, saru-chan" Again. And Goku know, if he heard those words only one more time, he would scream in frustration. That tension in him, it started to drive him up the wall.

Again Goku tried to remove the towel that still was covering the monk, and again his hands were patted away. He wanted Sanzo touch as well, wanted to feel more flesh, more head, more… more Sanzo on his skin, as near as possible.

"Impatient monkey!"

Sanzo pinned the searching hands to the ground and claimed the youths delicious mouth again, sliding his tongue between parted lips to meet a eager tongue.

Their kisses became more and more passionate, as their tongues dances together, fought for dominance and tasted and mapped what they felt.

Goku rubbed his body seductive against the one on top of him, urging the older men to go on with what he had done. And he finally tossed that last, disturbing piece of cloth wide away to feel only skin on his skin..

The monk replaced his tongue with three of his fingers, as he shoved them in the monkeys hot mouth. Goku let his tongue dancing around them, sliding around and suck on them. Sanzo couldn't hold back the moan as ideas cross his mind, ideas what kind of wonderful things that mouth and tongue can do with other parts of him.

But not yet, Sanzo thought, while his thoughts more and more clouded in a haze of desire and lust, we have plenty of time later, this is just the beginning. He was suddenly very glad that he didn't wear any pants, because that would be very, very uncomfortable, as the saru played with his fingertips, moaned and whimpered around the digits.

He couldn't stand it any longer, so he ripped his wet fingers away and crushed his lips onto Gokus, thrusting his tongue hungrily in and out, swallowed the moans and gasp coming from the youth, while his hand wandered over soft toned skin, around the slim waist and down to the bottom.

Slowly, to not hurt his monkey more then necessary, Sanzo pushed a finger into that hidden opening, thrusting carefully in and out. The pain Goku felt at the first touch faded away soon, as Sanzo distracted him with passionate kisses on his lips, all over his face, down his neck and shoulders, leaving wet trails there as well as slowly darkling marks behind when he bit down now and then.

As Goku started to push back after a while the monk added a second and then a third finger, stretching and stroking carefully until Goku couldn't stop begging and squirming and moaning for more.

Sanzo hovered on his hands and knees over his monkey, kissing his way down from cheek to jaw and down his neck again tasting the soft, toned skin, while he caressed the inside of his thighs with both of his hands, before parting them, so he can settle himself between them.

"I want to hear you scream, saru-chan, like you never did before in your entire life" he told him with a sly grin, while he entered him slowly. He felt the boys legs wrapping around his waist and pressing in his back, making him push in in one smooth move.

By that new sensation they both let out a low moan, and for a moment they hold their breath, simply enjoying that new feeling of closeness.

Sanzo hold his monkey still, even as he wanted nothing more than pound the boy into the ground, and set an painful slow pace.

He want to torture Goku, but this pace was a torture for him as well, as the youth under him tried to incase the speed . It was hard and harder for the monk to keep the speed slow when it feels so wonderful, enfolded in that tight heat.

But soon it was too much to bear for him, and he let go of what was left of his control, and thrust hard and deep into the monkey, making him moan and gasp loud, all thoughts are swept away by the sounds of passion witch seems to wander straight from his ears into his groin, heat was running through his whole body and he loved that feeling of losing control like this, as he took a hold of the monkeys arousal and bumped it in time with his thrusts.

It needed all of his willpower to stop moving suddenly and look deeply into those wide golden eyes with a smirk.

"Don't say 'not yet', or I'm going insane here" begged Goku, tighten his thighs around the monks waist, making clear that he had no intention to let him go and play any longer his 'torture-the-monkey'-game.

For a moment Sanzo considered to say that, just to hear Goku more begging and pleading in that lust filled voice, but then he whispered to the boys relief

"I wouldn't dream of it."

With that Sanzo kissed his monkey properly, tasting every inch of that hot, moist cavern, before he start trusting again, earning more and louder growls and deep moans from his new lover…

And suddenly it was like the world came to an halt, fated away, fall apart, fly off…all of that together and at the same time it was not nearly what it feels like. Even if the hell broke out around them, they are in heaven and wouldn't care. The sensation was fantastic, overwhelming, unbelievably and breathtaking as they reached the edge together and their minds went wonderful white and blank.

As they regain their senses after a while, Goku was lying lazily with his head on Sanzo's chest, running his fingertips lightly over bones and muscles under pale skin, while one of Sanzo's hands where on the younger ones back and he run his fingers up and down his spine, making the saru wriggling in his arms.

It was then that Sanzo noticed the crumbs of earth and crashed flowers on his lovers back.

He traced his fingers lightly over that marks, admiring the nice, colorful shades of brown, green and yellow, together with the white smears at his front they are painting beautiful pictures on the bronze skin.

"Messy monkey"

"Not fair! That is all your fault!"

"My fault? Then I should better take care of it, should I?"

With an evil smile he rose from the ground and lifted the youth over his shoulder

"Sanzo! What are you doing? Let me down!"

Goku struggled to brake free, but the monk had a strong grip and kept him in place where he was, while he run a hand all over the boys ass.

Suddenly they heard a rustle of leaves and quiet steps coming toward them. Sanzo looked in the direction the sound was coming from, and Goku tried to look over Sanzo's shoulder, what wasn't so easy, since he was still lying over the other, his face downwards and his hand searching for support on the monks back.

"Sanzo?" they heard Hakkai's worried voice, "Are you okay? We heard strange sounds from somewhere around here.."

Then he saw Sanzo standing between the trees with the saru slung over his shoulder, halfway hidden behind some bushes from the green eyes, so he only saw Sanzo's upper body.

The question must have been standing clearly on his face, because Sanzo told him:

"The monkey tripped over his own feet and now is all filthy…"

Hakkai take a look around, he saw Goku's (clean) clothes under a tree and Goku's back, witch was quite colorful and dirty from the earth, grass and flowers he was lying on before.

"Ah, I see, you're all right. Excuse me for interrupting!" And with that he turned around blushing lightly and they heard him tell Gojyo:

"Ah, it was false alarm, don't worry! They are all right!"

"AH! What do you mean, 'they'? You mean, the monk and the monkey are…?! No way! I want to see that!"

"They are busy, come, leave them alone…" and the voices faded away, as Hakkai shove the redhead back to their camp.

Suddenly the monkey began to struggling again, his face redder than Gojyo's hair.

"Ahhh! Where are you going, Sanzo? Let me down, please…"

"Like I said earlier: You need a bath! Even if I'm not done with you yet."

And with that he drop him down in the river.

I don't know if I should say that, but I like the end. I didn't know that I can write something like this…

And of cause Hakkai know that Sanzo told him a lie, but he is too politic to say it loud.

But Gojyo?… Well, maybe Goku will soon have plenty of room in the jeep, when Gojyo don't know when to shut up…


	3. Alternative Ending

Bathing: Alternative ending

_  
The monkey gasped, as he take hold on the monks shoulders, in fear his legs would give in under him.  
"When I'm done with you, you will need a bath, too" whispered Sanzo sensually to a moaning and shuddering Goku…_

"Ähem" suddenly Goku heard a coughing.

He looked up and meet violet eyes and a smirking face.

Sadly it was not the sly grin of his dream, but one of that kind that said 'I tried really hard not to kill you, but I don't make promises.'

He gulped audible before a familiar white object collided hard with his head.

Goku found out that it is very hard to defend your head when your hands are trapped in your pants.

Sanzo's anger grow higher as he noticed where the boys hands are disappeared.(and why)

"You stupid, noisy monkey! What do you think you are doing here?!"

But he didn't expect an answer from the youth, as he hoist him up the ground with a fist tightly in the brown mop of hair.

"I'll teach you to spy at other peoples while bathing."

"I don't spy at other people, only at you."

"And you think that make it better!" and he hit him again with his paper fan.

He draggedthe caught monkey on his hair back to their camp

"That's not fair, let go of my hair, that hurts"

"Why should I care, it's your own fault. And it shall hurt, so you remember it the next time, before you do something stupid again."

Angry he shoved Goku forwards, chatting under his breath about horny teens.

"Next time I take a bath, I tie you on a tree."

Goku's face went all red by that through. That sound not so bad, after all.

Wrack

"In the camp, you pervert, stupid monkey" add Sanzo as if reading his mind. Or maybe he had just caught a sight of Goku's grin, even as he tried to hide it…

"Can't you let go of my hair, Sanzo?"

"No! And stop struggling, or I shove my fan up your ass, baka saru, and teach you a lesson you never will forget!"

"The fan?…. " asked Goku silently, and hoped that Sanzo didn't hear his comment, up the gods didn't answer his prey.

"You beg for it, do you?" snapped Sanzo furious, as he sat down on a fallen tree and laid the crazy monkey over his lap, before he give him several hard hits with his paper fan on his ass.

"Wahhh! Sanzoooo!!!! That's not fair, what was that for! That hurt!" and for that he earned himself more hits, before the monk stand up and dragged the monkey again on his hair forward. "And when you didn't stop whining NOW! then I beat your ass, you can't sit for the next weeks! Got it!?"

Both Hakkai and Gojyo are looking up by the angry and the whining voices, witch come nearer their clearing fast and loud.

Sanzo tossed the squirming youth on the ground, growling, but he didn't answered them about what happen as they asked.

Gojyo had a good idea of what had happen after a short glance at the flushed faces, the growling monk and the bulge in the monkeys pants: "Hey monkey, saw something you like?"

And for that Sanzo hit him with his beloved paper fan for idiots as well.

"AUA! Meanie monk! What have I done?"

"This is your fault! I don't know how or why, but I know it is your fault! You always put ideas into hat empty head of his!"

"I don't have an empty head!"

"Sure you have."

"Not fair!"

"Shut up! When I say you have an empty head, then you have one! Baka saru!"

And then Goku did something very brave/stupid:

He leaped forward and pinned an angry Sanzo down on the ground, straddled his waist and bent down to kiss the surprised men. The others could only stare at them, as Sanzo let out an surprised gasp. Goku took the opportunity to thrust his tongue through his slightly parted lips to get a good taste of the monk.

He purred softly as his tongue slide around and meet the monks.

"Obvious he had a dead wish. Poor Goku, Sanzo's killing him as soon as he has his senses back together again." thought Hakkai, while Gojyo's mind went in another direction:

"Yeah, that's right, monkey! Show that meanie monk who had the pants on here."

Silence….

Deadly silence…

BANG BANG BANG

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING BAKA SARU? COME DOWN OFF THAT DAMN TREE, IMMEDIATELY, OR I KILL YOU!!!!!"

As Sanzo came back to his mind he had drown away the horny monkey as far as possible. The youth has sensed the danger he was in, and had done the only thing he could do in such a case. Goku reacted like every monkey when a dangerous wild animal try to catch him:

He climbed high on a tree.

And Sanzo stand under that tree now and bellowed up to the boy…

"No, You're hitting me when I came down to you!"

"NO, I DON'T HIT YOU!

I JUST KILL YOU!!!

SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY!!!"

…………

……

This is fore the one of you, who don't like yaoi or the Sanzo/ Goku pairing or simply like a more funny end. I like especially the part with the kiss and Sanzo's reaction, and when Goku hide in the tree…

It look kind like that typical picture of cat and dog, when the cat is in the tree and the big fat dog is waiting under the tree and growls… Only in that case it is a monkey in the tree and Sanzo sure is no dog (Dog's are doing what you say and you can train them and learn then tricks…)

I hope you enjoyed it and I would be happy when you told me….?


End file.
